Bewitched Ouran
by N00b King
Summary: When a new student arrives at Ouran, he must keep his magical secret and troubling past from the other students. But this becomes difficult when he makes new friends. Especially when their all involved in a certain host club. OC Parring in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Bewitched Ouran

Prologue

The boy ran as fast as he could from the mob of people that were chasing him. He could hear the furry and hatred in their voices as they all demanded for him to stop and face his inevitable fate. He didn't know where he was going, where he could go. He just kept running. Unfortunately his escape from the hell that was closing in on him had come to a stop as he tripped and fell. As he laid there on the sidewalk of the small rural area, he slowly looked around at the surroundings he was so familiar with since he was born. He always assumed that Serenity Cove was a peaceful, benevolent place to live. Where everyone in the community was so close that you could consider them family. And now it looked like the most un-pure, frightening place he had ever seen. These people that were "family" were now chasing him down like a thief at market.

"_Why is this happening._" he thought to himself as he looked up at the stars.

As he heard the voices getting louder and louder he knew he only had seconds before he and the mob were eye to eye. As he started to get up though he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He once again tried to get up but it was no use. His last chance of hope, running away, was shattered. He now how to face these people all alone, knowing that his success of leaving without scratch was almost impossible.

"There he is!" a voice shouted from the crowd of people.

As the mob looked in the direction where the boy laid, screams of accomplishment fused with anger erupted from the people of Serenity Cove. When they reached the boy they surrounded him in a circle so there was no way for him to plan an escape. Even though it was impossible from the boy's current condition.

"So have you finally given up child!" the man shouted at the trembling boy, who he recognized as the town's mayor.

"...P-please stop this..." the boy said quietly but loud enough for the mayor to hear.

The mayor then laughed in a booming, evil voice.

"You brought this entirely on yourself. You deserve to be punished. We do not tolerate people like you in our town!" The mayor proclaimed and smacked the boy's face. There were shouts of agreement from the other town's people who were still surrounding the poor, defenceless boy.

"You there, give me that crowbar." The mayor said to a man in the ruthless crowd.

It was not just that man who was holding a weapon. There were many who were holding weapons of their choice. Hopping that they could get a piece of the person that they despised. As they boy looked around he saw that everyone's faces were blurry except for the mayor's. He looked around more, hoping he could pick someone out of the crowd. He then picked out one of his best friends from the angry mob.

"M-matt?..help me..please.." the boy begged shyly with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"..Were friends..." the boy added.

"Ha!" the boy's _supposed_ friend said in a mocking tone.

"I could NEVER be friends with a witch. Go to hell where you belong!" he shouted and then spitted at the pleading boy.

The others than started to join in to mock the boy. The comments came one after the other to the boy's ears.

"Ya, go to hell!"

"Devil's Child!"

"You dirty, rotten, evil witch!"

To the boy, it seemed to have last for hours until everyone was silent. The boy looked up to see the mayor once again above him with a crowbar in his hand ready to strike.

With a smile on his face he started "As the mayor of Serenity Cove I hear by cleanse all evil from our town!"

Cheers rang through the mob that was waiting for the killing blow.

"..P-please...don't do this..." the boy said with much fear in his heart.

The Mayor raised the crowbar high.

"DIE"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever fanfic and I really want to do a good job on it. Please review :D<strong>


	2. Mom's

Chapter 1

The boy had awoke and shot up from where he slept. After he had realized where he was he had calmed himself and realized that it was all a dream. But he knew his dreams were different than other's ever since he was born. When he had dreams, there were either of the past or the future, but they weren't always crystal clear. This dream he knew was from his recent past. Even though it was not the exact situation, it had the same meaning. Yes, there were many people in Serenity Cove who said he was evil and wanted him dead, but he and his family left before anything of the sorts could be accomplished. He thought to himself and decided he must of saw what could have happened if he and his family never left their home and headed for Japan. Some people would say that this gift was a blessing but the boy knew it was a curse every since he was little. He had no control over it and some things he saw in his dreams, were never meant to be seen.

"Adam? Are you up?" a voice sounded from outside his room. "Breakfast is almost done and you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"_That's right" _Adam thought. "_Today is my first day of attending Ouran Academy_"

Adam quickly got up to get ready for the day ahead. He went to the mirror by his bed so that he could quickly run a comb through is silky, brown hair. After all he wanted to make a good impression for his new principal. When he was done he quickly sized himself up. He wore his usual hair style where his right eye was covered from his long bangs and other eye exposed so that he could see. He always liked to hide behind his long bangs because he was always a shy boy. He then slid his small, rectangular shaped glasses under his hair so that only one lens was visible. He then left his room to meet his mother outside who was now flipping pancakes on a large pan.

"Good Morning" Adam's mother said. Turning her head slightly with smile to show.

"Morning" Adam said while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you excited about your first day of school? I did tell you that this school was one of the best in the country right?" His mother said with enthusiasm. "You were very likely to get in with a scholarship. But I guess you don't need luck when you have such a smart child." She said with pride in her voice.

Adam had looked up at his mother and simply had just given a small smile. Trying to hide how truly worried he was. But his mother noticed right away from years of experience of when her son was upset.

"What's wrong?" she said with concern. "Are you nervous about school?"

Adam nodded shyly. "..A little..." he said quietly.

"Well don't be!" his mother said with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sure you will have a great day and make many friends."

Adam thought it was the most "_mom" _thing he had ever heard from his mother. But "friends" was not what he was nervous about. On the contrary, he didn't want to make friends too soon. He first wanted to be almost invisible to the students at Ouran Academy.

"..What if someone...finds out...?" Adam said with some fear in his voice.

His mothers smile had soon faded. She walked over to Adam and put her arm over his shoulder to comfort her son.

"They won't." She said confidence. "I asked the chairman to keep the reasoning of why we moved to Japan confidential. He said he would tell the teacher's that we moved here to be closer to your father's work. It's not entirely a lie anyway." His mother said returning a smile on her face.

"Oh?" Adam said as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So does he know..everything?"

"Well not everything" his mother said as she emphasized the word "everything."

Adam knew what his mother meant. She told the chairmen about the rumours that the people of Serenity Cove had said about her son. She told him of how the people treated her son terribly and how they had even given him death threats. For the safety of their son, her and her husband moved to Japan to protect him from harm's way. She had explained how it was easy for them to move to such a country since her husband was offered a position here in Japan for his work. But what she didn't tell him was that some of the rumours were in fact true. Fearing that they would not allow a witch in the high school, simply because of the stereotypical definition of a witch. _Witches are evil, have no soul, and worshipers of darkness._ But this was absolutely not the case.

Ever since Adam was little he knew he was different from everyone else. Apart from having dreams that saw past, present and future, he could do many other things. He could open doors that were locked. He knew when the phone was about to ring before it did. Sometimes with enough concentration, he could even slightly move things. In a nutshell if he badly wanted something to happen, it would. Since his parents had never understood it either, they had simply always told him to try and ignore it. This was never enough for Adam. He wanted to know what this was and if it had a name. After much exploration, he had stumbled over a book in the public library called "The truth about Magic." With some curiosity he started to read the book and after reading for some time, Adam was astonished of how this book answered so many of his unexplained questions. The book explained that some people, like him for instance, could easily send out energy to manifest their true wants. They could sense many different things, see in to people souls, or even have premonitions. This explained Adam's dreams.

The book had identified these people as, witches.

It took many months for Adam to accept this however. He had always thought that witches were ugly, evil creatures that caused havoc, and most importantly they were woman. He obviously wasn't any of those things. But as Adam continued his research, he was surprised to learn that witches were ordinary people that could be male or female. One of Adam's favourite quotes that he had stumbled upon was "_A witch is evil, only if the person is._" But this still did not convince Adam fully. So to be sure, he attempted to cast a spell to illuminate his room in the dark. If he truly was a witch then casting a spell should be no problem. It was a simple illuminating spell he found on the internet that looked pretty sketchy to him, but he thought it was worth a try. So, in complete darkness, he recited the incantation for the spell he had chosen. He concentrated as hard as he could for the best results. At first nothing happened but suddenly his body began to glow with a magnificent white light, illuminating the dark room. It was then that he had accepted that he was a witch. When he had told his parents, they first did not believe him. But when Adam shared his research and his experience with his parents, they had started to believe the idea that their son may be a witch. Adam's mother had accepted, and supported her son through thick and thin, but Adam's father unfortunately was another story. Since then Adam has tried to learn how to control his power's with little success. He still could sense things he did not want to sense, he still had "_those"_ dreams and sometimes his magic worked on its own, without his permission. Although, he had rememorized some useful spells that he could use in certain situations. He also could sometimes make up his own spells, but he did this rarely. For that most of the time they had backfired terribly in unexpected ways.

After breakfast, Adam quickly returned to his room to change into his new school uniform. Since Adam lived in America for most of his life, he had attended an average, public school where dress code was not an issue. So after Adam had put on his uniform, he felt a little embarrassed at first. He thought the uniform did not look bad on him per say, but it just wasn't his style. He usually just wore his classic jeans and dress shirts back home and nothing this bright and classy. The outfit consisted of a bright blue blazer, with black trousers. It had a white inside shirt which was followed by a stylish; ouran made tie. Lastly, it had the school's graceful crest imprinted on the left side of the blazer.

Adam was about to leave for his first day of school before his mother had stopped him to say how handsome he looked in his new uniform. Adam had just thought it was another of those "mom" things to say.

As she was giving him a hug to say goodbye she softly whispered in his ear "Try avoiding situation where things might...happen."

Added nodded in agreement, again understanding what she meant. He then walked out the door to face his first day of Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the story is becoming a little more clearer now lol If it's not please give me tips, and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I REALLY want to hear your idea's too! Thx for reading!<strong>


	3. Magically Ashamed

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**P.S: I wasn't sure if I going to have a paring in this fanfic but I think now that I might pair up my OC. And from this chapter, I think you know who it's gonna be lol Thx runman2**

**But i'm still not 100% sure if I'm going to have a parring yet. Well just have to see what happens. :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Adam was speechless from the sight of how large this school was. From the outside it looked more like a university then a high school. The school was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Everywhere you looked you could find some lush, green grass or newly bloomed roses. The building itself was also extravagant. The school's main building was decorated pink with bright, blue roofs. The blue reminded Adam of his school blazer. No, a university was not the right word to describe this school. To Adam it seemed like a palace.

Adam had to first make his way to the chairman's office for important meeting. He knew it was mostly going to be about welcoming him to Ouran and the chairmen would say how it was a pleasure to have him here. "_Standard greeting's_" Adam thought. Since this was Adam's first time at Ouran, he had no idea how to get around this enormous academy. Adam had then remembered that there was a map of the school that came with his uniform. He had remembered to put it in his pocket so that he wouldn't forget it for his first day. He pulled it out of his pocket and then studied the map thoroughly.

"..So I'm here...the office is hear." He mumbled to himself as he pointed at the locations.

"So I have to..." Adam was then cut off from is thoughts from a gust of powerful wind. It blew the map right out of his hands, up into the blinding sun.

"Oh no!" he said to himself.

His eyes went up, down and all around but it was no use. The map was nowhere to be seen.

"Now what" he mumbled to himself again.

Adam thought frantically considering the options. He could ask someone for directions, but he didn't have the courage to ask anybody. Adam wasn't just shy, he was EXSTREMLY shy. He could just try and find the office himself but that would take too much time and he would be definitely late for his first meeting. This would not impress the chairmen at all. Adam was then thinking of an "alternative."

"_No Adam!_" he thought to himself.

"_It's your first day and you can get through it without any 'help'."_

Adam was now in deep thought. After standing in the exact same spot for almost five whole minutes he came to a conclusion.

"I guess, a little 'help' couldn't hurt."

Adam gently put his hand over his pocket. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how badly he wanted a new map. He wanted so badly and he wanted now. After about ten seconds Adam opened his eyes and reached into his pocket. There, he felt a new piece of paper where he once found his original map. He calmly took it out, unfolded it, revealing that it was in fact a new map ready for him to use. Adam was not surprised in any of the sense; instead he just gave a sigh. After reading the map he continued on into the main building of the school. Feeling a little ashamed that he used magic to fix his small dilemma.

The beauty outside of Ouran was matched by its beauty inside. It had the same theme of pink and blue but it also had some gold. The hallways were decorated very elegantly, which supported Adam's opinion of Ouran being a palace. While Adam was walking the halls, he had started to see student's of the school for the first time. He tried to make as little eye contact as possible, trying not to stand out. But this was failing utterly. He could here whisper's among the student's that passed by.

"Who is he?"

"Is he some kind of transfer student?"

"He's kind of cute."

At this comment, Adam turned slightly red. He began to walk a little faster, keeping his head down. This was probably not a smart move considering he was not looking directly of what was in front of him. This of course, resulted in him crashing into another student. They both fell in the collision where Adam was on top of the dazed body. He looked down to see two, huge brown eyes staring back at him. Adam, who was blood red, got up so quick that he thought was physically impossible.

He bowed nervously while almost shouting "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!"

He then looked at the figure that was still lying on the ground. He could tell it was a boy, since his uniform was the same as his. It was strange however that he kind of looked like a girl. He had brown hair with bangs that fell between his eyes. It wasn't as long as his bangs but a decent length. He then held out his hand nervously so that he could help him up.

"No worries" the boy said as he gave a small smile. He then reached for the Adam's helping hand.

As soon as Adam touched the hand of the boy, his magical senses had kicked in. It was one of the things that Adam had much trouble controlling. Adam could sense different things about places, object and even people. This happened more frequently then he wanted. There were some things in this world that he did not want to sense. But what he sensed from this boy was surprising. He was not a he. He was a girl. Adam had no time to think of why she was dressed as a boy. He would soon be late for his meaning and he had to get to the chairmen's office fast.

"P-please excuse me..." he said shyly to the girl and walked briskly threw the hall.

The girl just turned to see the boy's back, walking at fast pace. She wondered if she had ever seen him on campus before, but quickly shrugged he shoulders and continued on to her class.

Adam had finally arrived at his destination just in time. He lightly knocked at the enormous, intimating door, waiting anxiously for someone to open it. Eventually it did and on the other side was a tall, stern looking man with small brown eyes and hair. As he saw Adam he gave a pleasant smile to him.

"Ahh, Mr. Jackson. I'm glad you found your way here in time. Please come inside." He said politely, gesturing into his office.

"H-hello Mr. Suoh" he said nervously and proceeded into the room.

It was a typical high class office. Some antiques, a fireplace, and a desk with two huge looking chairs on opposite sides.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

This was an easy task for Adam. For that when he sat on the tall, expensive looking chair it was lot more comfortable the he though. After the chairmen had sited down, the meeting had officially begun.

"So Mr. Jackson, what are your first impressions of Ouran Academy"

"I-I think it's wonderful...I mean...It's very large" Adam said without thinking. Turning a shade of red.

Mr. Suoh just began to laugh and said "Well yes, it is very large. Hopefully you will not get lost to much."

After that, Mr. Suoh talked about some of the history of the school and praised Adam for his test scores. He said that Ouran was very likely a get an honour student like him. Adam thought though he was just being nice and it was obligated to say that to an honour student. Adam remained quiet for most of the meeting.

"I think that's about it. Welcome to Ouran Academy Mr. Jackson." Mr. Suoh said he raised and held out his hand.

"Thank you...it is a pleasure to be here" Adam said giving a shy smile.

"I should probably tell you what class you are in" the chairmen added. "You will be in class 1-A. It is only up the hall so you should find it with ease."

Adam nodded politely and headed for the door before Mr. Suoh stopped him by calling is name. Adam turned around quickly, wondering if he did something wrong.

"...I will do everything in my power so that nobody finds out about your past. You have my word" The chairmen said sincerely.

Adam gave a small smile and nod, and left the office. He then strolled down the hallway to attend his first class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. I had allot of fun writing it. Plz review and tell me if i'm doing something wrong. I really want to do a good job.<strong>

**Another P.S: I would really like some idea's on what kind of other things that Adam can do. Thx**


	4. Class 1A

**Here it is. Hopefully you are liking the story so far. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Adam stared at the door in front of him.

"This is it...class 1-A." he mumbled to himself nervously.

"_Just walk in, say hello to the class, and sit down. You can do it._" Adam thought.

With a deep breath and gulp he began to open the door. He was opening the door very slowly from how nervous he was, not noticing how much the door squeaked. Because of this, the entire class watched carefully to see who was behind the door and making such noise. When Adam finally entered, he despised how all eyes were on him. He quickly looked around at the other student's and finally had seen his new sensei. She was standing up in the front of the class pointing at the front board, but her face was turned to Adam. He realized that he must have intruded on a lecture of some sorts. The teacher looked at him for some time before realizing who he was.

"Oh, please come in Mr. Jackson." she said as she gestured for him to stand in front of the class.

When Adam walked into the classroom, he could feel so many eyes watching his every move. He just focused his eyes on the floor, trying not to look at anybody. When Adam had reached the front of the class with his sensei, she began the introductions.

"Class, this is Jackson Adam. He is a new student at Ouran and will be joining our class. Please make him feel welcome."

Adam's new teacher then gave him a look as a sign for him to say something to the class.

Adam lifted his head to the class for the first time. He looked down at his new classmates that were now starring at him like he was some kind of celebrity. Well, not really the male community, but certainly the females. The girls anxiously waited for the boy to speak, with huge smiles on their faces and star's in their eyes to match.

"I-It is pleasure...to meet you all." he said shyly while bowing.

Just from this, there was an eruption of squeals that came from the classroom. Adam jumped back a little, wondering what he did wrong. When he looked up however he was surprised to see that the squeals were not out of fear, but out of happiness. Adam could feel his cheeks burn, even though he was still a little confused of why all the girls were so happy.

"That's enough" the sensei said with a stern tone. The class was then silent in seconds.

Adam's sensei than scanned the room looking for an open seat for her new student when she finally found one.

"Why don't you have a seat behind Fujioka" she said as she pointed to the empty desk.

Adam nodded polity and began to walk over to his new, permanent, seating plan for the year. Still blushing from his popularity among the girls. When he was about to reach his desk however, he had recognized a familiar looking face. The student who seated in front of him was no other than the _boy posing_ girl he had stumbled on that morning. Adam saw her big brown eyes looking at his blue ones and, remembering his embarrassing meeting with the girl, started to blush even more. He quickly averted his gaze back to his empty desk and sat down quickly. The sensei then resumed her discussion, which Adam recognized on the board was how to solve linear equations. Adam could still feel glares and stares from his other female classmates, but he dared not to look back at them. Instead he tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, happy that he understood most of lesson. After a long 30 minutes it was finally free period. The school bell rang through the classroom and the atmosphere changed dramatically. Most of the student's quickly hopped out of their desks and headed for the door, pushing each other aside for the exit. Adam thought that Japanese's school had a little more discipline and control, but he was definitely wrong.

High school is high school.

Some student's like himself however stayed inside the classroom. Adam had nowhere to go so he just stayed in his desk and decide to start on some of the homework that his sensei had given the class. It was some math homework which Adam actually enjoyed. Of all subjects, Adam's most favourite and easiest was math. As soon as Adam was about start however, he was interrupted by a voice in front him.

"Hey, you're the one I met this morning right?"

Adam looked up from his homework to find, again, the brilliant set of brown eyes. The girl was now turned in her chair to have a better look at him and to be more comfortable.

"Y-yes?" he replied hesitantly.

"I was just wondering if you were all right because we both hit the ground pretty hard." She said with some worry in her eyes.

"Oh no I'm fine...but are you okay?"

"I am. We were both pretty lucky to leave without a scratch" she said as a small smile came to her face.

"I-I'm sorry...I should look where I'm going more carefully" Adam said while bowing his head in shame.

"Well I'm to blame as well. I wasn't looking either." The girl stopped for a moment, in awkward silence, then started again. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi and if you need help with anything don't be hesitant to ask me. I know what it was like to be new here and I wish when I started at Ouran, that someone would have shown me the ropes. So if there is anything you want to know, don't be afraid to ask."

Even though Adam knew he would be too afraid to ask anyway, he still admired that someone was willing to help him.

"Thank you very much" he said in soft voice and gave a shy smile.

Suddenly Adam felt hands on both of his shoulder. Again, his magical senses had kicked in. What came to more of a surprise however was that he was not sensing one person, but two. He realized that both of his shoulders were held by two different people. On his right side he could sense that this person was more boisterous, as well as being selfish, stubborn, and immature. The person on his left however was more calm then the person on his right. He was also more kind, understanding and more mature. However what they both had most in common was that there were both very playful and mischievous. Adam could also sense that they had a strong bond for each other and, from this; Adam realized the two people were close siblings. Adam had finally turned his head to see a pair of devilish looking twin boys with reddish, orange hair and topaz eyes. Adam had now understood this 'bond' that he had sensed.

"Well look Kaoru. It looks like Haruhi is making friends with our new classmate." The person on Adam's right said while leaning downward to Adam's face.

"It seems so Hikaru." The person on Adam's left said while also leaning downward to Adam's face.

The two twins were only an inch away from both sides of Adams cheeks, both looking at him in suspicion. Adam looked back and forth between their faces, not knowing what to say or do. Instead he turned slightly pink. He then looked down at his hands trying to hide his slight blush. To Adam's misfortune however the devilish twins saw this. They both gave each other a sly smirk followed by a nod as they began to play with their new toy.

"Do you like it when were this close?" Hikaru said in a seductive tone. He then put his index finger under Adam chin and motioned him to his face.

"U-Uhh..." was all the poor boy could say.

Kaoru then slipped his finger under Adam's chin as well and then motioned him to his face. "Because there are ways we can get even closer." Kaoru said, also in a very seductive way.

"E-Excuse me?" Adam said, finally able to get a word out of his throat.

"Knock it off guys." Haruhi said quite annoyed.

"Come on Haruhi" Hikaru said with an innocent grin.

"Were just having a little fun" Kaoru added also giving an innocent grin.

"Adam, are you having fun?" Haruhi said while looking at Adam, giving him a life line.

Adam graciously took that life line and quickly said. "N-no...not particularly."

Adam's tormenters had finally backed away from his face and started to laugh hysterically. Adam's senses were on the mark, they were definitely mischievous.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Pay no attention of what they say. They just like to tease people."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave Haruhi a slightly offended pout. Even though they knew fully it was true.

Adam turned to see the twins face's again as he shyly said "It's very nice to meet you both."

Hikaru and Kaoru saw this as another chance to have more fun with their new toy but quickly backed off as Haruhi gave them a cold stare. She knew them too well.

They both somewhat frowned and said in union "Nice to meet you" in a somewhat disappointed tone.

After a few moments of silence Hikaru spoke again.

"I almost forgot! The boss is having a meeting in five minutes about a new theme for next week's appointments."

"If we don't leave now were going to be late" Kaoru added.

Haruhi had a somewhat lifeless expression on her face.

"And that's a bad thing?" she mumbled to herself. She gave a huge sigh and then gave slight smile to Adam. "Well it was nice talking you again. And remember if you have any questions please ask."

Adam was about to say his goodbyes when Kaoru had interrupted. "Again?" he asked curiously.

"Haruhi and I met each other this morning...I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidently bumped into her and..."

Adam was then stopped suddenly by the twins who covered his mouth with their hands. They both looked around quickly; making sure that nobody had heard their conversation. Adam then looked for Haruhi's face, hoping that she would get him out of this situation or at least explain what the two boys were doing. But when Adam looked at Haruhi's face he could see the shock in her eyes. This scared Adam. "_What did I say_?" he thought. "_Oh no, did I make them mad? It's already the first day and people are already going to hate me? Oh no. Please no!_"

After a long five seconds, Hikaru and Kaoru finally took their hands off Adam's mouth.

"How did you know?" Hikaru said in a whisper.

"K-Know what?" Adam replied with worry in his voice.

"That Haruhi's a girl." Kaoru said in a whisper also.

Adam then realized his mistake. He said "her" instead of "him." Adam had forgotten that this girl was posing as a boy and, apparently, it was supposed to be a secret.

"Well?" both boys said in union while giving Adam suspicious glares.

Adam was unable to give them an answer. He obviously couldn't tell them that he knew from his powers. The last thing he wanted was to bring attention to himself and telling people he was a witch would obviously fail that mission.

"I-I...um...ahh" was all Adam could say.

"I think you need a visit to the host club. That should loosen your tongue" Hikaru said as he took Adam's right arm.

"Agreed." Kaoru said while taking his left arm.

"Hey wait a minute there is no need..." Haruhi was saying. But before she could finish her sentence, the mischievous twins were pulling Adam into the hall. Haruhi gave another sigh and calmly walked out into the hallway. Knowing where the twins were taking the confused boy, she continued in that direction.

Adam was in a daze. It was all happening so fast. He didn't know where he was going or why but one question kept popping up in Adams mind.

"_Just what in the world is a host club?_"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my longest chapter so far! Please review and give me your idea's!<strong>

**P.S: Tell me if I'm going to fast because for me personally, it's really hard to describe people, actions, places's ect.**


	5. Pervert!

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There was allot of stuff that happened last mouth like I had a wedding to go to, I got the flu (yuck), and getting ready for school (more yuck). But hears the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**P.S: If you want to see what Adam looks like, I have him as my profile pic so go look at him now!**

**Thank you to all of the reviews especially to Aurora rose1001. I'm happy you like the male aspect because I wanted something original. Ex: a guy witch. (I'm also a guy so that was another reason...I don't know how girls think XD)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Adam was very frightened at this point. He still had no knowledge of where these twins were taking him and what they would do to him. He asked calmly a few times where they were going but the two boys simply ignored him and proceeded onward. They both had a firm grip on Adam arms, so it would be very difficult for him to escape. Even if he did manage to break their grip, it would not have been long for them to catch him. So he simply barred with it, which seemed to be his only option after all. After what seemed like an eternity for Adam the three boys finally stopped at two huge, pink doors. Adam scanned the door up and down, taking in how wealthy and classy this school really was. When he looked up however, he saw a black, golden rimmed sign which read "Music Room #3."

"_Was a host club some kind of band?_" Adam thought.

His thoughts were broken however when Adam kidnapers had both used their spare arms to turn the two golden knobs of the doors. As the doors slowly opened, Adam was caught off guard by a blinding light. He squinted his eyes in discomfort and then realized that rose petals were being swept away toward him. As the light began to dim down, Adam vision had started to pick out human figures amongst the light.

"Welcome." The figures said in union.

When the light had finally settled, there stood four boys greeting their arrival. Adam quickly looked over the room, figuring he would see spotlights that caused this enormous amount of light, or maybe a rose bush that would explain the petals. But he found nothing of the sorts.

"Ahh Hikaru, Kaoru, your late!" one of the boys said and hurried over to the three of them.

"Sorry boss but we have a little problem here." Hikaru said.

Hikaru and Kaoru then pushed Adam in front of them, showing to the blond hared, violet eyed boy there so called '_problem_'. He looked at Adam for only a few seconds when he turned around to stare at one of the other boys with black hair and slim, rimless glasses.

"Well, who is he Kyoya?" he asked.

Kyoya looked at Adam for few moments, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Kyoya asked. The blond haired boy looked a bit surprised by this, but his attention was now awaiting Adam's answer.

"J-Jackson Adam..." Adam said, very worried at this point. Not knowing what to expect.

Kyoya put his index finger to his chin. Trying to recall who the 'Jackson's' were.

"Hmm...Father and mother's names?"

The blond hared boy's expression of surprise returned again, bigger than before. But not to just him, but to Hikaru and Kaoru as well.

"C-Charles and S-Sarah." Adam's said hesitantly as worry grew.

"Hmm...You must be a new student then?" Kyoya asked in defeat.

"EHHH?" The twins and blond said together.

"Kyoya you don't know who he is?" The blond haired boy shouted.

Kyoya, with a somewhat irritated look on his face, pulled up his glasses closer to his face. "Well Tamaki, may I remind you that I am not a Psychic."

"Still, it's rare to see Kyo-chan not knowing someone." The shorter blond said while giggling. Holding what seemed to be a stuffed bunny in his arms. The much taller boy next to him just nodded in agreement.

Kyoya was now looking more irritated then ever when finally Hikaru broke the awkward silence.

"_Anyways_ as I was saying we have a problem here...he KNOWS about Haruhi."

Tamaki's face was now in true terror. "You mean he knows, knows?"

The twins nodded in confirmation to the person they called 'boss'.

"WHAT! How did you find out about my daughter?" he screamed, locking his eyes with Adam's and putting his hands on his shoulders.

One again, Adam's senses had kicked in from Tamaki's touch. Adam sensed that Tamaki had many different kinds of personalities. He felt that he could be calm and charming, but at other times, simply childish and truly depressed. You could say Adam felt that Tamaki had 'bipolar' feel but one thing that he was certain of was that he was a caring and forgiving person.

"W-Well you see..I..um." Adam said as he could not thick of a thing to say to the furious boy.

"Still can't think of a reason?" Hikaru said in frustration.

"Well we can always beat it out of you." Kaoru added as they both cracked their knuckles.

Adam stepped back from the aggressive duo when he was stopped from Kyoya's hand against his back.

From this contact Adam felt that Kyoya was logical and a superior intelligent person. He also came across as rather detached and sometimes downright threatening person when he wants to. He won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him. However, Adam had sensed that he wishes to gain something intangible from his relationship with his friends.

"I hope you realize that there will be harsh consequences if you reveal Haruhi's secret. My family has many connections and I will not be hesitant to use them. I hope you have your passport at the ready." Kyoya added with an evil smirk.

"E-Excuse m-me?" Adam asked quietly. Adam didn't entirely understand what Kyoya meant but he knew he was being threatened. After all, this was one of the aspects he sensed about Kyoya.

"That's enough."

Everyone turned around to see Haruhi standing at the entrance of the music room with a serious look on her face.

"Haaaruhiii!" Tamaki whined as he ran to her, putting his arm around her shoulder in a protective way. "He knows your secret! Did you tell him? What were you thinking?..."

Tamaki continued to rant on when Haruhi finally pushed him away. "Calm down sempai. I never told him I was a girl. He just knew."

Haruhi then started to look over at Adam with a questioning face. Even though she was not going ballistic like her friends, she was still curious and surprised that Adam did know her identity. Everyone had caught Haruhi staring at Adam and joined her. They all waited for a real answer from the shy boy that stood before them.

Adam hated the stares he was getting, but he was quick this time giving them an answer. It definitely was not the best excuse he could give but at the time it was all he could think of.

"..W-Well...when I stumbled on top of Fujioka-san this morning...I could tell from the feel of her figure that s-she was a female..." Adam said quietly. Hoping that they would all believe his little lie.

"YOU WHAT!" Tamaki, and the twins screamed.

Tamaki, again, clutched his arms around Haruhi. "How dare you touch my Haruhi!" he whimpered.

"Pervert!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled in union.

Adam thought for a moment about what they were saying when he realized how his excuse sounded. Adam gasped and held his hands over his mouth while he became red as a tomato.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I wasn't intentionally..." Adam stopped for a moment as bad thoughts circled his head. His face burned from embarrassment. "O-Oh my...please f-forgive me!" Adam said while bowing in shame.

"Guys leave him alone will ya. It could have happened to anyone." Haruhi said not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. "It's his first day at Ouran and he doesn't need to be harassed by all of you."

"But Haruhi! You heard what he said!" Tamaki whined holding her tighter.

"If you're going to take his words out of context..." Haruhi stated as she pushed Tamaki off of her once again "The only pervert I see is you."

Tamkai turned into stone and in a flash, was in a corner sulking.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to Adam with a gentle smile placed on her lips. "Look, I'm not mad at you at all..." She began. "It was bound that somebody would find out eventually. You can tell anyone my secret. I'm not going to stop you." She then looked over to Kyoya "I can find another way to pay my debt."

With that, Kyoya just pushed up his glasses not even acknowledging what she said. But the others sure did. Tamaki, the twins, and the short blond that Adam did not know the name of, all ran to her pleading that she would stay in what they called a host club. Adam could see the much worry on their faces towards the girl. He could already tell that they were good friends. It was time for Adam to speak up.

"U-Um...Why would I tell anyone?" he asked in his usual shy tone.

The host member's all looked at Adam with a somewhat confused look on their faces.

"I-I mean...why would I tell everyone Fujiko-san's secret...I-it seems that it is important to all of you to keep it...and I would hate to start problems...s-so of course I won't say anything...I would never want to cause problems for any of you." Adam said with a shy smile.

The host club looked at Adam in shock. Anyone could of black mail them or would at least ask for something in return but he never. After how the host club kidnapped, threatened and embarrassed him, he was only worried that he was causing problems for them.

"What are you thinking boss?" Hikaru asked "Can we trust him?"

Tamaki walked calmly over to Adam and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders once more. He looked at him with much seriousness and intent. Tamaki saw the honesty in the boy's eye. (For that only one was visible threw his light brown bangs.) He was defiantly no threat and somehow what Adam said moved him.

"I think we can trust him." Tamaki said while giving Adam a pleased grin. "What did you say your name was again?"

"J-Jackson Adam." He said while giving another shy smile.

Tamaki gasped and hugged Adam while twirling him in his arms.

"Oh that smile! So cute, soft, INNOCENT!"

Adam started to feel a little sick from how much he was being twirled in the air. On top of that, Tamaki was squeezing him so tight it had become difficult to breath.

"E-Excuse me..." Adam said as a sign to let go.

Tamaki recognized this sign and lowered Adam back to the ground.

"Where are my manners? I am Suoh Tamaki. Founder and president of the host club. We welcome you new comer!" Tamaki said while bowing to Adam.

"Ootori Kyoya." Kyoya said simply.

"A-chan!" The smaller blond yelled. He ran over to Adam, jumped in his arms and looked at him with a great, ecstatic smile.

Adam sensed that this boy had a very perky and sweet personality. He may appear dimwitted to others on the outside but he was a very smart person on the inside. Even though he is usually happy, he can be angered somewhat easily and can be very intimidating to other people. Adam thought this was partly due to the strength that he sensed from the boy. But what was most surprising to Adam was that the little figure in his arms was actually older then himself. Almost three whole years in the difference.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! Everyone does!" Honey said cheerfully.

"A-A-chan?" Adam asked confused. He never got a answer however because Honey had hopped out of Adam's arms and jumped on the tall, black haired, onyx eyed boy's back.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka! But everyone just calls him Mori."

Mori just nodded in response. Adam didn't need magic to know that he was not much of a talker.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you all." Adam said politely while bowing in respect. It reminded him of when he introduced himself to his class for the first time. He did feel a little more comfortable however since there were not as many people.

"So Adam, where you from?" Tamaki asked. Adam could see Kyoya head perk up slightly from this question.

"A-America." Adam replied. He hoped that none of them would ask what part of America he lived in for the fact he did not want to bring up certain memories.

"America? So are you some kind of foreign exchange student?" Kaoru asked with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"N-No, not exactly...you see my father was offered a position here in Japan to work at a new law firm...s-so we moved to Japan for his work." Adam had practised that excuse in the mirror a few times before leaving for school that morning. He knew this was a question he had to be ready for.

"_How could I have missed you?_" Kyoya thought.

His thoughts were interrupted however as the school bell rang threw the music room.

"Well we better head back to class. We wouldn't want you to be tardy on your first day." Haruhi said to Adam smiling.

"Aww, we never got to talk about next week's theme." Tamaki said while giving a pout.

"I-I'm sorry. I never meant to interrupt your meeting. I'm so very sorry!" Adam almost shouted while bowing again for forgiveness.

Tamaki's pout had soon faded and he gave sympathetic smile to Adam. "_This boy really is innocent, isn't he?_" He thought. Tamaki placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, causing him to look up. "No worry's new comer. Meeting you was well worth the time."

Adam turned slightly pink from Tamaki's kindness. But then wondered how Tamaki could be sad one moment then be happy the next so quickly. Maybe this was the 'bipolar' feel he had sensed from Tamaki. He simply just gave a nod, not knowing what to say. It wasn't until he was heading for the door with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru when he could finally think of something to say to his new acquaintances.

"W-Well...again i-it was very nice...to meet you all." Adam said while turning around to see their faces.

As he turned around to leave he was stopped by someone pulling on his arm. He looked around to see Honey looking up at him with another huge smile on his face.

"A-chan, you should visit the host club after school. You can have cake with Usa-chan and me!" Honey said while holding up his stuffed friend in front of Adam's face.

"Yes I think that would be a splendid idea. I would love to get to know you better Jackson-san." Kyoya said with an almost evil smirk.

Adam did not like where this was going. He did not want to make friends so soon. He knew that he would have to be very careful about explaining his past, not wanting to reveal too much. He also didn't want anyone to become suspicious of him if any strange phenomena happened. For that sometimes Adam's magic worked on his own and he had little control over it. But as Adam looked at the excited expression on the boys face, how could he say no? This was one of Adam biggest faults; it was hard for him to say no to anything.

"O-Ok." Adam replied with some hesitation and fear in his voice.

"Yay!" Honey cheered and returned to Mori's back.

Adam then finally left with his classmates, wondering if accepting this invitation was such a good idea.

"So Kyoya, you really don't know anything about him?" Tamaki asked in almost a whisper.

"No Tamaki, I don't. But don't worry. It won't be long for me to find out everything about him. After all..." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. "I have my connections."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it. If your wondering why Honey never said his and Mori's surnames first is because Honey, I think, would not use such formalities when speaking.<strong>

**I'll try and update soon. Thx for reading ;)**


	6. A Wet Lunch

**I'm soo sorry for no updates, with school its really hard for me cause I'm a spaz LOL Here is the next chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**I do not own Ouran, I only own my own character. (I thought i should start doing that Haha)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

In the middle of class, Adam thought long and hard about these new people he had met. First were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Adam had mixed feeling with these two. From what he sensed he could tell that they were not bad people per say, but he could tell that they were going to pick on him a little. Not in a necessarily 'bully' kind of way but in a way Adam knew he was not going to like. It sent shivers up his spine to think that he was some kind of 'toy' to them. Then there was Tamaki Suoh. When Adam pronounced that name in his head, he wondered if Tamaki had any relation to the chairmen whose surname was also Suoh. He had to admit that when he shook hands with the chairmen this morning they did have many similar traits. Tamaki might have seemed somewhat 'overdramatic' but Adam could defiantly feel his heart was always in the right place. This was also the case for the one who called himself 'Honey.' His heart was defiantly always in the right place and you can tell from just his actions that he would never hurt a fly. Adam could tell also that he had a close relationship to the tall boy Adam had yet to sense. This 'Mori' was someone Adam had to be careful around since he did not sense anything from the boy yet. Until he could be absolutely sure he was not a threat to him, he had to be on his guard. Adam also felt it to be necessary to be on his guard around Kyoya. Adam could tell he was not happy about not knowing anything about him since, the host club made perfectly clear, he knew everyone that came in and out of this school. Kyoya was definitely a curious person. Adam only hoped that he would loose interest in him soon. Lastly there was Haruhi Fujioka. From sensing that Haruhi was a girl that morning, Adam had also sensed that Haruhi was independent and straight-forward. She is more practical, down to earth and has responsible qualities. Adam felt most comfortable around her. For that she had been very friendly to him so far and that she was very clam during the craziness that had gone on during the meeting of the host club.

"_Host club? That's right I still never asked what it was._" Adam thought.

"...And what is the answer Jackson-san?"

"Huh?" Adam blurted out as his train of thought was broken.

"What is the number of neutrons in this atom? Weren't you paying attention?" Adam's sensei asked in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Y-Yes I was." Adam exclaimed even though it was only partly true. He skimmed the board for only a brief second before he knew the answer. "9?"

His sensei's scolding expression had soon disappeared and was replaced by a relived one. "Correct. Good job Jackson-san." To Adam's embarrassment, many of the girls in his class had started to applaud in delight. Praising his intelligence. Being the person he was, Adam blushed with the attention he was gaining. Thankfully his sensei had given another one of her stern declarations and the class was in order once more. She then continued with the lesson.

Finally, lunch period had arrived. As the bell rang, the students again ran as fast as they could out the door to do whatever their hearts intend. Adam was in no rush at all of course.

"Adam?" Two voices said in union in almost a song.

Adam knew who it was from the voices. As he turned around and he was once again met with the devilish twins.

"Y-Yes?" he replied shyly.

"You're having lunch with us right?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"O-Oh, um...well I didn't pack anything to eat." Adam said as he had just remembered he forgot to pack a lunch for himself that morning.

"Pack? You bring food to school?" Kaoru asked as he tipped his head in confusion. Adam just nodded in response.

"Well there _is_ a cafeteria here. You can buy something to eat there." Hikaru said with some annoyance in his voice.

"_I do have a little money with me._" Adam thought. "_And I am a little hungry..._"

"O-Ok." He again said shyly.

The twins gave each other a victorious smile and yelled in union. "Onward!"

For the second time that day, the twins grabbed Adam by his arms and left the classroom briskly. And once again, Adam knew it was pointless to withstand their hold.

Finally after a very long walk through the halls of Ouran Academy they had finally arrived at the school cafeteria. But to Adam this was no ordinary cafeteria. To him it seemed like the most expensive and beautiful restaurant he had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow." Adam said to himself as he scanned the room.

"What's 'wow'?" Kaoru asked, hearing his amazement.

"Oh n-nothing...it's just I've never seen a high class cafeteria such as this one before..." he said as he was somewhat embarrassed that he was heard.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hikaru joined in with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"W-well you see...I've never been in a private school...especially not in one that is so...wealthy...it's all very new to me." He explained with a gentle smile.

"Never been..." Hikaru started.

"In a private school..." Kaoru finished.

They both looked at each other in confusion until they both realized what Adam was implying.

"YOU'RE A COMMONER?" They yelled together.

Adam jumped back a bit from there sudden outburst. "C-commoner? Hmm...well I guess when you think about, I am aren't I? I-is that bad? Oh I-I'm sorry. I can leave..."

"Hey, no need to apologize or leave. It's just a surprise because there is only one other commoner in the school." Kaoru explained.

"Oh? Who?" Adam asked.

"Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed. But they weren't looking at Adam at that moment; they were looking at what was behind Adam. Adam then turned around to see no other then Haruhi Fujioka walking up to the three of them. She looked annoyed from the twins speaking her name with such feeling, but that look disappeared when she saw Adam and was replaced with a look of friendliness.

"Hi Adam. I hope these two aren't bothering you."

"N-no not at all. They just asked me to join them for lunch."

Haruhi was about to say something when Hikaru interrupted. "Haruhi, looks like you're not the only commoner in the school." Hikaru and Kaoru then pointed at Adam, indicating who it was.

Haruhi looked stunned. "...You mean you're not from a rich family?...You don't drive in a limo?...You don't own a private beach?...You're not a heir?...You don't..."

Haruhi kept rambling on and on when the twins had to stop her, scared she would break. "Haruhi!" They yelled while shaking her.

She snapped out of her state and looked up to the heavens. "My prayers have been answered..." she mumbled to herself.

After Adam and the twins gave each other a confused look they simply shrugged it off and they all headed towards there table. After they had all sat down they all began to look their menus (to Adams surprise) except Haruhi who instead took out a lunch box that Adam thought looked delicious. Adam turned back to his menu and almost fell out of his seat looking at the prices.

"You ok." Kaoru asked.

"Y-Yes...I'm just not feeling so hungry anymore." Adam said as he slowly put down his menu. Afraid it could attack him.

Haruhi took one look at Adam and understood completely. "Here have half of mine." She offered with a sympathetic smile.

"N-no! I couldn't p-possibly." Adam said in a hurry.

"Hey it's no big deal. I know exactly what you've been through. Let's just say, us commoner's have to stick together." She said while giving a wink.

Adam slightly blushed and took her offer, not wanting to be rude. "T-Thank you very much." He said with a shy smile.

Hikaru grumbled and looked at his brother. Kaoru gave him a recognising nod; it was time to have some fun with their new toy. They slid like snakes on both sides of Adam, gaining the attention of some of the girls. "Well isn't that nice that Haruhi is helping our new friend." Hikaru said innocently.

"It sure is Hikaru, we should help him too." Kaoru said, also in an innocent tone.

Kaoru picked up his chopsticks, picked up some food from Adam's box, and held it to his mouth. "Open wide Adam-kun"

"A-Adam-kun? Mphh!" Adam asked as a piece of food was shoved in his mouth.

The sounds of squeals from girls were heard from all over. Adam quickly swallowed the food and his cheeks burned from embarrassment. Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"My turn." Hikaru said way too sweetly. He took a piece of food and also closed in on Adam's face.

"_No._" Adam thought. "_This is to embarrassing. Stop please. Just stop!_"

Suddenly, Hikaru's glass of water had exploded, splashing water at the three boys. The twins had jumped and screamed from the surprise. Adam was left their totally speechless.

"_Oh no. Not again._" Adam thought to himself. He looked around and everyone stared, confused from the whole ideal. The twins had finally gained there composer and had settled down.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"M-Maybe it was ahh...some sort of pressure difference in the room?" Adam lied. He used this lie before back home; he just hoped that it would work here.

"I guess..." Haruhi said. "Or maybe it was just karma." She added giving the twins a sly smirk.

They both gave her a harsh glare. The second time today, Adam was saved by the bell, lunch was over.

"Now we have to go back to class wet!" Hikaru whined.

"It's just water, it'll dry." Haruhi said dryly. "You don't hear Adam complaining."

The twins growled to themselves and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"_This is goanna be a long day._"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short but I needed to get something out their. I'll try and make the next one longer. And i'll try to update sooner. I love to hear your ideas and also I would like to here if I'm doing something wrong. If i'm going to fast or if my story is hard to understand, PLEASE tell me. Thx for reading!<strong>


End file.
